


Fast Forward  ➤➤  Happy Moments!

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Birthday, Cute Kids, Day 7, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Happy times, Love, Shinsuke - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, YooTip, Yootip Week, Yootip Week '19, cozy feels, otp, prompt, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: “Oh daddy. I love you.” Smooch smooch. “I love you more, mommy.” Smooch smooch smooch.“I think our children are mocking us. They get that from you.” The dark haired male accused, placing another kiss to her mouth.
Relationships: Hirahara Kousuke/Yoo Shin-ae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Fast Forward  ➤➤  Happy Moments!

**Author's Note:**

> Final work for Yootip Week '19. Day 7. Prompt: Surprise.

“Do you see him yet?” The little girl asked her brother while she clutched her teddy bear closer to her person.

“Nope.” The elder sibling replied.

Both children were perched on the couch waiting for their father’s arrival, staring outside of the window pane.

“There, I see him!” A black car was pulling into the driveway and the youngest scrambled off of the couch first and raced to the door with her teddy in tow.

“Keisuke! It’s time for the surprise, right?”

“Kohaku, shh! Dad can’t know about it yet.” The dark haired boy chided.

“Oopsie.” The five year old covered her mouth to right her slip up. A few moments later Kohaku removed her hands from her mouth. “But it’s Daddy’s surprise. He should know.”

“But it wouldn’t be a surprise anymore if he did.” Keisuke reasoned.

“Oh.”

Kousuke stood on the other side of the door listening to his children’s conversation, chuckling at their bickering.

He opened the door and both children propelled themselves into his front and latched onto him for dear life.

“Dad, welcome home!”

“Daddy, I missed you!”

Kousuke affectionately patted Keisuke and Kohaku’s heads. “What did the both you do today?”

“Today, there was a cartoon on that mommy let me help her and then i went over to the dinosaur and Keisuke was granny Yui called animal planet and then ate the turtles!!!”

Kousuke barely understood the gibberish that was assaulting his ears because both of them were trying to talk over the other.

After calming them down and deciphering what they both wanted to say, he questioned Shin-Ae’s whereabouts.

“Where is your mother?”

“She’s in the kitchen.” Keisuke informed.

Kousuke ventured into the direction of kitchen and the youngest stared at her brother in panic.

“We weren’t supposed to let him go there!” Kohaku reminded.

“Ah, fudge! I forgot!” Keisuke face palmed at his carelessness.

Both children slowly shadowed their father where he found Shin-Ae quickly shutting the fridge door shut.

“Hey Kousuke!” She greeted him, her face was a bit flushed seemingly as though she was doing something to overexert herself.

“Hello sweetheart.”

“How was work?” She smiled, greeting him with an embrace.

“Tedious, but now I can relax.” He placed a kiss to her lips which was interrupted by gagging noises.

Both parents turned their heads to see that Keisuke was the culprit; next to him, Kohaku held her teddy bear, mimicking the kiss they briefly shared with slight smooching noises for emphasis.

“Oh daddy. I love you.” Smooch smooch. “I love you more, mommy.” Smooch smooch smooch.

“I think our children are mocking us. They get that from you.” The dark haired male accused, placing another kiss to her mouth.

“My eyes!”

“I think it’s cute!” She gushed at the sight of her parents.

Keisuke took his palms and squished his sister’s cheeks together. “You’re kinda cute too..I guess” He scrutinized his sister.

Kohaku’s ruby pools squinted at the seven-year old. “Yew can wet go of my cheeks now.” She voiced.

Shin-Ae pressed a kiss to the dark haired male’s jaw. “Why don’t you go upstairs and freshen up?”

Without further persuasion Kousuke was on his way out and Shin-Ae beckoned the kids forward.

“Help me set everything up before your dad comes back down.” Shin-Ae playfully winked and the kids excitedly nodded their heads.

Kousuke found himself in the shower and highly amused at the ruckus downstairs. Chairs scraping, glasses clinking, Kohaku and Keisuke arguing and Shin-Ae trying to quiet them down.

Kousuke was back downstairs within fifteen minutes and was greeted by his family. “Surprise! Happy Birthday!” They chorused. His son and daughter ran up and threw confetti at him. “It’s your special day! Hip, hip hooray!” They both giggled at their own antics.

The dark haired male’s heart warmed at the sight. They always did this for him. Every single year. It wasn’t much of a surprise as he always expects it, but he appreciated the effort his family put in to make his birthday special.

“The king has arrived!” The children cheered, running in circles around him while throwing up the last of the coloured pieces of paper.

Kohaku held his hand and guided him to the head of the dining table which held an assortment of sweets and food. “Your throne awaits.”

Kousuke took his seat and Shin-Ae brought out a cake, no doubt that was what she put into the fridge when he had just arrived home.

“Time to blow out the candles daddy.” Kohaku spoke up.

“Yea, make a wish!!” Keisuke encouraged.

“I don’t need to make any wishes.” Kousuke replied. “I have all I need right here.”

“Okay. Then pretend to make one.” Kohaku suggested.

Kousuke humored her and closed his eyes, furrowing his brow in mock concentration. “I have made my wish.”

Kohaku’s amarinth optics found Keisuke’s blue ones and they both grinned.

“3, 2, 1!” They both blew out his candles for him.

Shin-Ae bent down and embraced her husband. “Aw, you’re getting old, honey!” She gushed. “Three more years and you’re forty already.”

“Indeed.” He wrapped an arm around her waist. “Does that mean you’ll leave me for somebody younger?”

“Hell no. You know I like older guys.” Kousuke felt his lips curl and his chest rumble with laughter at his wife’s proclamation. Shin-Ae affectionately ran her fingers through Kousuke’s hair. "I love you."

"I love you more." He pressed a kiss to her lips but it was cut short by their children's voices.

“Keisuke, full it to the top. I want plenty of it.” Kohaku demanded. “Okay, okay, just don’t make any spill.”

Shin-Ae and Kousuke’s conversation was cut short by the seven and five-year old who were on the other side of the table and standing on the chairs. Keisuke had a soda bottle in hand, pouring the contents into a cup while Kohaku held it steady.

“Hey! Didn’t I tell the both of you to wait for me to give you guys your food?”

“Yea, but ‘haku said she was thirsty!” Keisuke defended while his sister was already drinking from what was poured into the cup.

The family of four migrated to the living room, Shin-Ae and Kousuke on the couch while the kids held the floor hostage, silently enjoying their food.

“You want my cherry, Kohaku?” Keisuke offered his sister from his slice of black forest cake.

She gasped and put down her juice box. “Really?” She loved cherries! The dark haired girl was about to accept the cherry from her brother but then he pulled it away. “Too slow!”

Her eyes welled with tears, ready to cry and Keisuke’s eyes widened in panic. “I was only joking, here!” He handed it to her.

Kohaku’s face did a quick one-eighty, no trace of ever wanting to cry was present on her features. She stuck her tongue out at her brother. “That’s for being mean.”

“I’ll show you mean.” He pushed her onto the floor and attacked her with tickles. “Mwahaha!!”

Kousuke was basking in the warmth of Shin-Ae’s presence. Both of them were stretched out on the couch and the brunette was using his body as a makeshift mattress. With his children’s laughter in the background and his wife in his hold, Kousuke took a deep breath and exhaled. He steadily felt the stress of his day dissolve from his body.

Shin-Ae lazily stretched herself and nestled her head under his chin.

He couldn’t wish for more than this.

**Author's Note:**

> Final Plug: Download the amino app and join the Yoorip amino today to interact with awesome people, read analyses, conduct discussions, enjoy fanart etc etc.
> 
> Also, follow @Yootipfamily on Twitter, Tumblr and Instagram for wholesome content. 
> 
> Hope to see you there. ;)


End file.
